1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of organizers and more specifically relates to a console top organizer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society drive vehicles for work and/or pleasure. Every day millions of consumers climb into their automobiles and head off for a day of work, school, or recreation. Whether a busy executive traveling to an important business luncheon, a homemaker dropping the kids off at a school dance, or a professional delivery man making his rounds, automobiles offer consumers a simple and efficient means of traveling from one destination to the next. Before heading off on any journey, most consumes first grab personal items needed when spending time away from home. Purses, wallets, house keys, cellular telephones, address books, cash and loose change are but a few of the countless personal items most consumers carry with when on the go. In the case of purses and other carryalls, consumers often store these on the passenger seat of the vehicle or place these objects directly on the floor. This placement is not desirable since items can be lost or damaged. Lose items during an accident may prove dangerous.
Further, these improperly stored items can easily topple over during transport, particularly as a result of sudden stops or sharp turns. Not surprisingly, when this occurs, the contents of one's purse, attaché or briefcase can spill over the floor, with objects rolling beneath the seats and in other hard to reach areas making the task of accessing these goods extremely difficult. While smaller objects such as wallets, change purses, toll tickets and the like are often stored in a center console, placing these items within these closed receptacles can make the task of accessing them when needed both challenging and dangerous because of the inherent distraction. As can be imaged, taking one's eyes off the road for even a few seconds in order to dig through a console in search of an elusive toll ticket or to answer a ringing cellular phone can result in accidents occurring, placing the driver and other motorists on the road at risk for injury or worse. This is not desirable; thus a solution is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,382 to Jerry L. Foultner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,386 to Jennings R. Richardson; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D285,998 to Eric Langensiepen. This art is representative of organizers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a console top organizer system should provide a sturdy, compact storage container configured expressly to be easily mounted to the top of the center consoles and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable console top organizer system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.